I cant think of a name for this
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: Me and my friends make up our own agent pets and write random stories of them Characters: Perry, Peyton, Rikki, Faline, Moxie and Pinky. Contains small bits of Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea one of my friends had we make up our own agent pets and write paragraphs from their POV's we take turns posting them it's so much fun because the stories take an unexpected turn. Enjoy!

* Discussion Board

* Topic View

* Start New Topic

Topic: The New Agents *Agent Pet Roleplay!*

Reply to Topic

Displaying all 26 posts.

*Faline curled up near a tree in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house. She had now become part of the O.W.C.A and was supposed to share this host family with another Agent called Agent P. In other words Perry The Platypus. She wondered how this family would treat her. Well obviously well if Major Monogram had placed another Agent here before.

Faline had the bright orange colors of a normal Red Fox. She had a white underbelly. And her bushy tail had a white tip. Her legs were a little orange, but the majority of them was dark brown. She had dark purple eyes.

That's when she saw two boys open the sliding glass door to come out to the backyard. That must be Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the youngest members of her host family. "Hey Ferb what's that by the tree." Faline heard Phineas say. They had spotted her. "It's a fox!" Phineas said answering himself. Faline stood up and walked over to them. "Let's show mom! Maybe she'll let us keep her." Phineas suggested. Then Ferb bent down to grab Faline and carry her to the house. "Mom! We found a fox by the tree. Can we keep her." Phineas said. Faline looked up at the red haired woman, who must be Linda, the mother of the host family. "Sure! Oh she looks so cute." Linda said. "I wonder what we can call her." Phineas questioned. Ferb then found the small leather collar around Faline's neck. "It says Faline." Ferb said. "That's a great name for her. Faline it is." Phineas announced.

(I'll let someone else roleplay Perry. Whose up next?)

8 hours ago · Report

*Um...I will be next to post! I am not going to be Perry though. I have an idea...

"I cannot believe I am going to get to wear a cool hat...and fight crime! This is going to be epic..." Moxie thought to just herself as she waited at the door of a house in the suburbs.

Moxie was a maltese. She was extremely smart for a 10 pound dog. She was 2 years old, which meant she would be about 14 in real life. She was young, but extremely talented. She knew how to act cute and mindless.

She looked like a normal maltese, only her fur was short. She was still white and fluffy, and her haircut showed off her huge brown eyes. Like a normal pet, she loved belly rubs. But Moxie was anything but average.

She was sitting at the doorstep with Carl, an intern who works for an animal spy orginization called the O.W.C.A. It stood for Orginization Without a Cool Acronym. Werid...

Carl rang the doorbell to her host's house. Out came a hispanic woman who couldn't stop talking for some reason. "Oh, look at this cute little doggie! She needs a home doesn't she? What is her name? Is she a maltese! Oh, it's the most adorable little thing and is she lost?" The woman said.

Moxie searched her mind. "Mrs. Garcia Shapiero..." She remembered.

"She is looking for a home if you...want her mam." Carl said, intimadated by the fact that Mrs. Garcia Shapiero talked soooo much.

"I will just take care of that.." Mrs. Garcia Shapiero said as she scooped up the maltese into her arms. A girl who looked about 10 came up beside her and smiled. "Oh, mom! Pinky has a friend now!" She said. "Isabella!" Moxie thought as she looked at her. This seemed like it was a safe home. But she kept wondering...when was she going to get to fight crime?

8 hours ago · Report

* Phineas came walking across the street to Isabella's house with Perry and Faline on leashes. He waved to her and said, "Hey Isabella! Guess what! This fox turned up in our backyard today. We asked our mom if we can keep her and she said yes! Her name is Faline." Perry looked over at his new partner. They had to share a host family AND a nemisis. He wondered how Faline would turn out.

6 hours ago · Report

* Peyton stood on the bathroom counter. She crossed her eyes then she made a smile Then she posed,

"ooh I must say you are the best looking penguin in the world!" she said to herself, "I wonder if perry thinks im pretty.." she asked "wait why do I care?" she asked herself, "oh well.." Peyton jumped off the counter and waddled outside where she was sure Rikki was and she was right. Rikki was curled up in a ball on the ground. She prodded Rikki with a flipper,

"Rikki are you sleeping?" she asked

Rikki didn't reply,

"WAKE UP LAZY RACCOON!" she yelled. Rikki jumped up and put his old looking fandora on,

"HIYA!" Rikki yelled as he tried to kick Peyton but she was to fast,

"hi to ya too!" Peyton said,

"Oh its just you.." Rikki said as he took off his hat, "so what'd you want?" he asked "come with me and lets see if Perry can play!" Peyton said,

"too tired" Rikki replied yawning, "plus remember the last time we went to play?"

FLASHBACK :D

Some how Perry and Peyton had gotten them selves stuck in a soccer net,

"Hey guys I'm- What happened?" Rikki asked as he walked up,

"Just showing Perry how amazing I am at soccer!" Peyton answered,

"so hows it coming along?" Rikki smiled,

"...not well..." Peyton replied

END OF FLASHBACK

"oh but that was so much fun! come on lets go!" Peyton said. Rikki sighed he knew it was pointless to argue with Peyton. He began to follow her out the gate towards the Flynn Fletcher house.

ooh lets hope Peyton doesn't get jealous of Perry's new partner! And Perrys still on his walk isn't he? She'll be upset when she doesn't find him

5 hours ago · Delete Post

* After hanging at Isabella's house for a while, Phineas walked Faline and Perry back to his house. He opened the back gate, and took the two off their leashes. He sat by the tree with Perry to his left, and Faline curled up on Phineas's lap. "This family is great." Faline thought. Then Ferb came out with a book and sat down, beggining to read. Faline got off of Phineas's lap and went to look at Ferb's book with him. Ferb gave a small smile and began to read again. Perry walked over to Phineas's lap layed down. "You know Ferb it's great that Faline showed up. I mean how many people get to own a Platypus AND a Fox. Not many people I bet." Phineas said to his step-brother.

*BTW. Passing the ability to play as Perry to someone else if they want.*

4 hours ago · Report

* Perry got bored of laying in Phineas's lap and got off. He wents outside the gate in bumped into something. He opened his eyes to see that it was Peyton,

"Perry! Hi!" she said happily,

"Um hi Peyton" he said,

"so uumm did you male platypuses are poisonous?" she asked trying to find something to talk about,

"yes I am a male Platypus after all" Perry said,

"thats cool... Some people call raccoons "masked bandits" isn't that cool?" Peyton said loudly 'why am I so nervous?' she asked herself,

"uuh yea" perry replied

3 hours ago · Delete Post

*Isabella held Moxie in her arms as she strolled down the street. Moxie wondered where she was going. She walked along on a leash next to a shaky scared dog whose name was Pinky. He was a chiuauhua who loved grilled cheese. She talked to Pinky. "So how long have you been a secret agent?" She asked.

"Um...a long time. Ever since I was just a puppy. Perry has too. He is my close bud. He lives at that house over there. He looked at the house Isabella was heading to. So that's where they were going!

The Flynn-Fletcher residence was home to not only one, but two secret agents of the O.W.C.A. And as they got closer to the house, they saw even more people there.

Moxie saw a penguin, a raccoon, a fox, and of course, Perry over at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. She wanted to ask them about the agency too, and maybe find true love. Moxie was a hopeless romantic.

As soon as she got there, Phineas and Isabella smiled at one another, in the fact that they were excited to play with the pets.

BTW, where do Rikki and Peyton live? Just asking. This is soooo much fun...

3 hours ago · Report

* Faline bounded towards them. "Hi!" She greeted Peyton. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her legs, a signature Fox posture.

3 hours ago · Report

*Peyton smiled at the fox,

"Hello I'm Peyton this is Rikki whats your name?" Peyton asked.

P.s They live in house house with a family of 5 somewhere near where baljeet lives

3 hours ago · Delete Post

* Moxie looked around nervously. How in the world was she going to introduce herself to all these new people? She wasn't shy, but it was sooooo awkward to be the new girl.

She paced around and then her eyes met with a big, bright, yellow-green tennis ball. It was sitting next to a raccoon named Rikki.

"Oh, excuse me...that's a...beautiful ball..." Moxie said. She tried to put her paw on it. "Hey that's someone else's." Rikki said.

"Well fine..." Moxie said, turning away. "Fine, here." Rikki held out the ball. Moxie accidentaly touched Rikki's hand.

3 hours ago · Report

* "I'm Faline." She answered. Then her gaze drifted to a Butterfly floating by. She chased after it. Faline jumped up to try and catch it, pretty high too. She ended up coming back down into a puddle of mud. She smiled and shook of the mud, still some clinged on though. She walked over to Phineas and panted, seemingly smiling. "This mindless animal act is all to easy!" She thought.

3 hours ago · Report

* Rikki pulled his... paw hand? thingy away and blushed,

"um sorry" he said smiling

Peyton watched Phineas stare at Isabella (hello this is the phinabella fanpage after all) Isabella would glance at him their eyes would meet and they would turn away pretending like they were just looking around. She looked over to see Faline playing and jumping around Ferb was petting perry. Next to me sat Pinky staring at me with a puppy dog face (lol stupid joke)

"Um hi uh we never have had a conversation have we?" I ask him,

"no, no we haven't.. Hi I'm pinky Whatcha dooin?" Pinky asked with the same tone as Isabella,

"uh just sitting here?" I reply,

"Cool" he says

hhm Isn't "Whatcha dooin?" Something Isabella says when she sees her crush Phineas hhhmmmm and Pinky said it to me... Oh no...

3 hours ago · Delete Post

* Moxie got away from Rikki as fast as possible. She fell for people waaaaay too fast! What in the world was she thinking?

All she could think about was all thes new people...and Rikki...and fighting crime. But right now she was enjoying being a mindless animal.

Peyton walked towards Moxie. "Hey, I'm Peyton...and you are?" She said. "Moxie. Nice to meet you." Moxie said.

"Nice to meet you too...umm...what were you doing with Rikki?" Peyton asked suspiciously. "What were you doing with Perry?" Moxie asked. She had mindlessly been observing everything that was going on.

"Um...what is Phineas doing with Isabella?" Peyton asked. "Oh, they are in love...I just know it. I am an expert on that kind of thing..." Moxie said dreamily. Phineas and Isabella almost looked as if they were in a fairytale. The pets all around them, cuddling together. Isabella wanted to cuddle with Phineas, but he was petting Perry.

"Haha, then why are you acting so weird around Rikki?" Peyton asked. "Um...I heard hate/love relationships were romantic, so...yeah." Moxie said. "I think we could be great friends." Peyton said.

Moxie sighed in relief. She wasn't as nervous.

Alright who's next? Keep it going!

2 hours ago · Report

* Faline ran off and began to chase her tail, then walked over to Peyton and Perry. "This mindless animal act is fun!" She said.

Candace walked out and saw all the animals. "What is going on here!" She screamed.

2 hours ago · Report

Anna Rose "Oh...hey Candace! Ferb and I were just playing with our new pets. Isabella was over here too with...um...who is this new doggie?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, she's a maltese. Her name is Moxie." Isabella said smiling. Phineas smiled back. "Can I...um..spend time with you, I mean her?" Phineas said having a major slip of the tongue. Isabella blushed.

"Yeah, sure. She said as Moxie crawled up onto Phineas. "Tell her you want to do something romantic-y or something!" Moxie jumped up onto Phineas. He couldn't understand Moxie.

"Aww...your'e, I mean she's soooo cute." Phineas messed up his words, again.

Come on...keep it going!

2 hours ago · Report

* "oh lala looks like Phineas has takin a liking to Isabella" Peyton said to Perry He chuckled,

"lets help him out" she said as she picked a flower and put it on Phineas's lap while he was in Isabella land and Isabella was in Phineas land. Phineas looked down to see the flower in his lap he looked at it and then at Isabella. He grabbed the flower and put it in Isabella's hand she snapped out of her daydream and began to blush

2 hours ago · Delete Post

*When Faline saw Candace she ran under the Red Station Wagon in the driveway. "Is that a fox!" Candace screamed again.

2 hours ago · Report

* "Yes. Yes it is." Phineas said. Moxie curled up on Phineas's lap, watching Peyton and Perry play. She glanced over at Pinky. He was talking to someone else. Moxie got bored easily. She was enjoying seeing Candace freak out.

Then she kept glancing over at Rikki...

2 hours ago · Report

*Faline crawled out from under the car. And ran over to Ferb and hid behind him. "Who is that girl and why does she keep screaming like that?" Faline thought.

2 hours ago · Report

* "rikki and moxie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" someone sang behind me I turned around to see it was pinky,

"oh yeah well don't think I didn't notice how you were staring at Peyton" I said,

"yea.. but I should just forget about her. I think Perry likes her.." Pinky said,

"Think?" I asked

2 hours ago · Delete Post

*Faline walked out from behind Ferb. She felt akward around everyone. It was obvious Perry knew a lot of these guys. But they were all knew to her. Faline snuck off to a small clearing she had made in the bushes by the house earlier and layed down in it. This was definetly a solitary kind of time. She would stay here till she had the guts to come out and talk to anyone.

2 hours ago · Report

* Pinky watched Faline crawl into the bushes,

"I wonder whats wrong" he said to himself

2 hours ago · Delete Post

* Faline just layed on her side and looked through the branches of the bush, watching various bugs crawl around. Then a Ladybug landed on her nose. She laughed a little bit before it flew off. "What a great little hideout." She said to herself.

2 hours ago · Report

Well thats it We all had fun making this just remember Peyton and Rikki belong to me, Faline belongs to Emma and Moxie belongs to Anna and Sarah is still trying to find a name for her pet squirrel


	2. Faline and the Hospital

#

Faline just layed on her side and looked through the branches of the bush, watching various bugs crawl around. Then a Ladybug landed on her nose. She laughed a little bit before it flew off. "What a great little hideout." She said to herself.

on Thursday · Report

#

Moxie noticed Pinky heading towards Faline over by a bush. Faline was nervous too! She wondered if she could say hello, and maybe talk to Pinky more about the agency. But Faline was used to quiet time.

Moxie just stood there. "What in the world are you doing? Go talk to them!" Rikki said behind her back. "That's what I would do."

"You need to respect people's privacy. Your name is..." Moxie started. "Rikki the raccoon. Most famous secret agent raccoon you will ever meet. Nice to meet you too, um..." Rikki said.

"Moxie. Nice to meet you, I guess..." She said nervously. "Why in the world would somebody introduce themselves like that? It's not all about you, considering there are plenty of other pets here." Moxie said. Sometimes she could be a major talk-a-lot.

"Oh, it's just, I like to make an entrance...and...um...I am awesome, okay? Don't you forget that." Rikki said. "Okay, fine." Moxie said. Did Rikki like her? "Yeah...fine." Rikki said.

21 hours ago · Report

#

the sky suddenly became dark Perry looked up to see a giant umbrella covering the sky,

"Doofensmirtz?" Peyton asked,

"Yeah but don't worry Kyle the Kangaroo's got it covered"

Just then the umbrella broke and crashed into D.E.I,

"CURSE YOU KYLE THE KANGAROO!" Doofensmirtz's yell was heard,

"Or should I say UN-covered" Perry joked as the sun shone again. Peyton just stared at him, "uuh nevermind" Perry said,

"What was that?" Phineas asked,

"now we need to distract them before they start to suspect somethings up" Peyton said as Perry went up to Phineas and chattered,

"oh hey Perry" Phineas said.

21 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Perry stared at Moxie. She was looking down. So Perry walked up to her. He wanted to help out a fellow agent.

"What is wrong? You look down." Perry said. Moxie slowly lifted her head up. "I just thought we were going to fight crime..." She said.

"Oh, well enjoy this perfect day...it's like everything in the world is saying..something romantic and cheery, I dunno. Moxie stumbled. "Well you see, I kind of have a weird relationship with this..um...other agent named..."

"Rikki. I know." Perry said. "And you should spend more time with somebody too." Moxie said trying to give him a clue. Perry and Peyton were sooo cute.

"Faline! She is shy. I should go talk to her too." Perry said as he left. Moxie sighed...

Oh dang I have to go to bed...again. Please keep it going :DD

21 hours ago · Report

#

Peyton watched Perry walk towards Faline. Why am I so upset? she asked herself. The more I think about it the worse it gets...,

"Oh a love triangle!" someone said from above her. She looked up to see three birds,

"it's like one of those romantic novels" one of the other birds said,

"except novels don't have songs!" the last one said.

one bird began to sing... oh god...

"Every time I think of you

I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue

It's no problem of mine

But it's a problem I find

Living a life that I can't leave behind

But there's no sense in telling me

The wisdom of the fool won't set you free

But that's the way that it goes

And it's what nobody knows

well every day my confusion grows"

Then the all three birds sang

"Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

I'm waiting for that final moment

You say the words that I can't say..."

#

Faline layed on her back still watching the bugs crawl through the branches. She wasn't paying attention to anyone beyond her hideout. She was in her own little world of adventure. She daydreamed that she was running through a forest dodging all sorts of dangerous creatures. Then a large spider came into her path. She then jumped so high she basically flew over it. Piece of cake. The daydream was innterupded when a butterfly landed on her nose. She laughed and stared at it's various colors, almost slipping into another daydream.

20 hours ago · Report

#

Moxie glanced over to Rikki. She walked over to him slowly. Phineas and Isabella were staring at each other. Perry and Peyton were having problems, but they still seemed fairly happy. Butterflies were flying around, birds were singing, and flowers were blooming. Perfect weather for romance.

"Um, do you want to play ball?" Moxie asked Rikki. "Um...yeah. I was getting kind of bored." He said. Moxie carried the ball to Phineas and he threw it for Moxie and Rikki.

11 hours ago · Report

#

Faline sat up and looked out the wanted to explore the neighborhood. Faline crept out of the bush and walked close to the nearby fence. Trying not to be seen. Then she quickly ran out of sight. She slowed to a walk and continued down the street, looking at all the surrondings.

6 hours ago · Report

#

Faline strolled calmly along, taking in the bright scencery. She spotted something move out of the cornor of eye and stopped. It looked like the movement had just come from a tree. "Huh, it was probably the wind", she thought. She'd started walking again, but froze, as she felt like she was being watched. Faline glanced nervously about, when a high-pitched chitter rang out behind her. She swirled quickly around to see a squirrel sitting on the sidewalk. The squirrel had a deep chocolate-brown coat, and light blue eyes. "Hello", Faline said cautiously. "HI!", the squirrel replied eagerly. "My name is Sapphire, Saffy for short!", she said, extending one of her white front paws to Faline. Faline shook it gently and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Faline". "Do you know where Perry the Platypus lives?", she asked suddenly. "Perry?", Faline said in surprise. "Um, yes, yes I do. Follow me". (alright, let's see what you can do with that!)

5 hours ago · Report

#

Faline lead Saphire back to the Flynn-Fletcher front yard. "There he is right there." Faline said, pointing towards Perry with the other Agents. Faline hid behind the fence. It seemed nobody had noticed she was gone yet. She wasn't about to let anyone see her now.

5 hours ago · Report

#

uuhh can't think of much...

Moxie and Rikki chased after the ball which bounced off the fence and went to the other side of the backyard and finally stopped rikki and moxie dove for it at the same time and ran into each other. 'This hurts but... Rikki is ssoo soft' Moxie thought. Rikki thought the same thing.

The little squirrel raced towards perry and jumped onto his back. The force cause perry to fall onto Peyton. All three animals laid there in a pile,

"oow" Perry said,

"WOW you're Perry the Platypus!" the squirrel said happily

5 hours ago · Delete Post

#

"Umm, yeah that's me", Perry said, confused. "I'm Sapphire, or Saffy for short!", Sapphire explained. "Hi", Perry replied, unsure why this squirrel was here. Sapphire hops off of him, and Moxie asked, "Why are you here?" "Oh!", Saffy exclaimed, "I guess I should explain. I'm a trainee agent for the O.W.C.A. I'm to go with Perry on his missions so I can learn about being an agent!" The squirrel was clearly excited. "Really? Well, alright then", Perry said, "Um, where exactly are you supposed to stay, Saffy?" The squirrel smiled, "Nowhere, really. I figured I could just switch back and forth from this backyard to the one across the street, it's nice over there." "That's where I'm living," Moxie informed her. "Neat!" "How did you find Perry?", Peyton asked. "A fox, Saffy replied, "named Faline brought me here. Wait, where is she?"

5 hours ago · Report

#

Perry looked around, "I don't know.. she was under a bush but she was kind of in her own world.. I guess she's under there now" Perry answered,

"Oh! well I have to go thank her!" Saffy said happily and ran off. Perry realized he was still laying on Peyton and got off,

"sorry" Perry apologized as he helped her up,

"..that was painful.." Peyton said.

5 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Faline still hid behind the fence. Then she decided to walk off, but she stepped on a large twig that made a huge cracking sound. She raced down the street as fast as she can.

5 hours ago · Report

#

Saffy's ears pricked at the cracking sound. "What was-", she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw a blur of red. "Aha!", she exclaimed, quickly scampering around the house, trying to locate where the blur had gone. "That had to of been Faline", she thought. Saffy ran down the street a bit, but stopped, deciding she shouldn't wander far, just in case Perry got a mission. She turned back and hopped onto the fence. She greeted by a shaky chihuahua. "I'm Pinky," the dog swiftly introduced himself. "You're Sapphire, right? Perry told me."Yep, that's me. Are these kids here all the agents owners?" "Well, the girl, Isabella, is mine and Moxie's owner." The boy, Phineas, owns Perry and Faline. Oh, and he has a step-brother named Ferb." Sapphire nodded, taking in the backyard. "I couldn't find Faline," she stated, disappointed. "I didn't get to thank her yet."She'll show up, don't worry." Pinky reasurred. (ok, someone else, continue!)

#

Faline kept running until she bumped into a cat. It spun around and hissed at her. To others came over and also began to hiss. Faline was surronded. But she had to fight. She leaped at the larger cat and began to bite it. The two others leaped on her. There was cats screaming. And Faline was growling and snarling as she fought the Toms. The battle was really noisy!

4 hours ago · Report

#

Faline had the two smaller Toms running. But was circling the bigger one. She had lots of scratches on her, but a fox was used to this kind of stuff. It hissed at her and she growled back.

4 hours ago · Report

#

Pinky could hear hissing and growling somewhere in the distance,

"Guys Faline is in trouble!" He yelled and ran off. Perry, Peyton, Rikki, Saffy and Moxie ran off to help,

"Whats wrong with them?" Phineas asked,

"I don't know come on!" Isabella said and grabbed Phineas's hand. and They ran after the pets Ferb followed behind

Pinky was the first one to make it to where Faline was. He jumped on one of the cats backs and bit them.

4 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Faline jumped on the larger Toms back and bit him, bringing him down to the ground. Faline jumped off of him. Then the Tom went running down the street. Faline stood there looking proud of herself for her victory.

4 hours ago · Report

#

Perry and the others finally made it to the scene. They saw Faline and Pinky with scratches all over them,

"Guys what happened?" Peyton asked,

"those rude cats attacked Faline" Pinky said, "and now my mouth tastes bad" he added,

"are you ok?" Moxie asked,

"yea.." Faline answered.

4 hours ago · Delete Post

#

"I showed that big Tom to never mess with a fox again. Wild Animal vs. Domestic animal. That's not even a fight! That's a playdate." Faline said. Though she slightly limped with all the scratches all over her body.

4 hours ago · Report

#

"Faline!", a squeaky voice said suddenly, making everyone jump. Pinky looked up and saw Sapphire sitting on a rail. The squirrel sprang down, and ran over to the fox. "You're ok, aren't you?", she asked. "Yes, I'm fine", Faline told her. The little squirrel moved along beside her. "Sorry I wasn't much help", Saffy said, "Cats are not my element. We don't mix well." Sapphire felt bad that she didn't help. "I'm probably gonna be a lousy agent.", she thought.

4 hours ago · Report

#

"Need any help?" Rikki asked,

"no I'm fine" Faline answered. Phineas, Isabella and Ferb found the pets,

"Oh no Pinky!" Isabella cried and ran towards pinky who jumped into her arms

"Faline!" Phineas yelled and Picked her up.

4 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Faline flinched when she was picked up. One of her back legs hurt really badly, near the paw. One of the smaller Toms bit her there and it was deep.

4 hours ago · Report

#

Phineas saw Faline flinch,

"its ok.. Ferb I know what were gonna do today" Phineas said usaully he was happy but his voice was full of worry, "We're gonna build an animal hospital"

4 hours ago · Delete Post

#

"An animal hospital!" Faline thought. "There better not be any needles."

2 hours ago · Report

#

Phineas and Ferb spent the next hour and a half building the hostpital. When the were finished Faline looked up at the enormous building,

"wow" she said,

"now we can pretend to be doctors" Phineas said happily. They all walked in and took Faline and Pinky to their rooms.

2 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Faline did not want to go in. She tried to scramble out of the room. And almost escaped till Ferb blocked her way. She ran under cabinets and chairs and tables. It's really hard to catch a fox xometimes.

2 hours ago · Report

#

Phineas finally captured Faline,

"it's ok were gonna help you" Phineas said,

"don't worry Faline he won't hurt you and if you aren't able to make it through this then you can't be an agent" Perry said and gave out a fake sigh "oh well..."

2 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Faline sighed and let them do whatever they wanted.

2 hours ago · Report

#

1 hour later

Faline laid comfortably on the hospital bed

Phineas turned to Ferb reading a script,

"I'm afraid she wont make it" Phineas said the kids from the neighborhood watched Phineas, Ferb and Isabella with popcorn. Ferb acted sad, " Doctor #1 kisses nurse #3" Phineas read as he turned to Isabella and almost did what the script said, "wait a minute.." Phineas said

*1 minute later*

"who wrote this?" Phineas asked,

"who knows" Isabella said pretending to be confused,

"weird" Phineas muttered.

2 hours ago · Delete Post

#

(ROFL!)

Faline listened to them muttering about the script and silently chuckled. "Oh Isabella." She muttered. She closed her eyes trying to add to their play, but ended up falling asleep. Maybe she should get hurt more often?

2 hours ago · Report

#

all the animals laid down while the kids talked about someone adding the kissing scene to the script. The animal cuddled up together and fell asleep all except for perry, who listened to them talk,

"oh well it doesn't matter who changed the script just skip it" Buford said impatiently

"no no I'm fine with the kissing scene" Phineas said trying to make up an excuse for kissing Isabella,

"I'm fine with it too" Isabella said,

"this isn't a romance" Buford said.

about an hour ago · Delete Post

#

Faline silently snored on her bed. She was dreaming off fighting the cats again. Her legs moved as if she was jumping around to dodge them.

#

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were distracted from the play when they heard Faline wimpering and growling in her sleep,

"She's supposed to be dead" Phineas said talking about the script,

"its a miracle!" Isabella said happily, "she's alive!" she was still pretending to be a nurse. They bowed as the curtains began to close,

"thank you! thank you" phineas said bowing.

2 hours ago · Delete Post

#

Faline shot up when the kids applauded. Right when she was about to deliver the killing bite to the big Tom in her dream! She sighed and watched them.

about an hour ago · Report

#

(omg Isabella! I had my own laugh riot after reading that! :D ok, I'll write now.)

The kids had finished taking care of Faline/their play. Faline's eyes searched the room and smiled a bit when she saw her agent friends quickly wave at her when the kids weren't looking.

Saffy was sitting up in the tree, also watching the play. She'd laughed when the kissing scene had come up, knowing Isabella had purposely added it. But...Saffy was still feeling down about what had happened with the cats. "How on earth am I going to be able to cope with being a secret agent? I'm good at athletic stuff and I'm smart, but I completely bailed on my friends. I have to be able to face anything!" She sighed, quietly observing everything. "What am I going to do?" ... (Next person!)

about an hour ago · Report

#

Faline wanted to get down from the table, but with her injured leg she diddn't want to jump down. She whined to get the boys attention, showing them she wanted down.

about an hour ago · Report

#

Ferb picked her up and set her down on the floor. All the agents ran up to her asking different questions, "are you ok?" "were there more? "what did you do to make them mad?"

about an hour ago · Delete Post

#

"Well I'm fine. Just got a few scratches and a deep bite in my right back leg. There were just three Toms. I was running and bumped into the big Tom." She answered.

about an hour ago · Report

#

"why were you running?" Faline recognized it as Perry voice.

about an hour ago · Delete Post

Faline stopped there. She looked around at everyone's eager faces. "I was just going to explore the neighborhood." Faline said, witch was partly true.

58 minutes ago · Report

#

"oh ok" Perry said not believing it but he didn't feel like asking questions, after all Curiosity killed the cat. No it actually did Perry had to attend Cathy's funeral last week :(

55 minutes ago · Delete Post

#

(So sorry Perry.)

Faline walked out into the backyard, then through the gate to the front yard to go sit on the porch, feeling the cool breeze ruffle her fur.

53 minutes ago · Report

#

(it's ok time for Phinabella because i've grown bored)

"that was fun" Isabella said "even though we didn't kiss" she muttered,

"what was that?" Phineas asked,

"Nothing! just um that I had fun today" Isabella answered,

"I had fun too" Phineas said,

"well I got to get home its getting dark" Isabella said,

"oh" Phineas replied,

"time to help Phineas out" Moxie said to Rikki (wheres Moxie and Rikki? no ones written about them.) and walked towards Phineas. She pushed him forward. He bumped into Isabella and kissed her while all the agents (besides faline because she was outside) cheered.

34 minutes ago · Delete Post

#

Faline twitched her ear back to hear the cheering. She laughed and continued to look at the Sunset. It had fasinated her ever since she was a baby.

32 minutes ago · Report

#

Saffy is wandering around. (Don't worry, she did see the kiss, and freaked out over it.)

She stops, seeing Faline watching the sunset. She comes over, but simply thanks Faline for bringing her to Perry (as she wasn't able to earlier) and leaves. Is still troubled about becoming an agent.

22 minutes ago · Report

#

Faline watched Saffy go and wondered what was wrong. "Hmmm." She said.

21 minutes ago · Report

#

(oooohhhh nnnnnooooeeeessss I just remembered that Ferb owns a lizard and we all didn't write about him!)

2 minutes ago · Edit Post · Delete Post

Well thats the end of this chapter.. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Ooh Noooeeesss D:

Heeeeyyyy I'm back! Sorry I didn't post in a while.. Lets see.. We left off with me saying "We forgot Steve OOOOHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOEEEESSSSS" ok enjoy..

* * *

(Yeah, but the lizard can't be agent. He's a chameleon, named Steve. His animal type and name don't start with same letter, like the other agents.)

on Saturday · Report

Jenna Gormam true but he could still talk to them

on Saturday · Delete Post

Sarah DeBeau hmm..good point. You wanna add Steve in?

on Saturday · Report

Jenna Gormam heck yeah girlfriend :D lol that used to be my catchphrase

on Saturday · Delete Post

Sarah DeBeau haha, I think that's an excellent catchphrase. alright, add him in! (Go Steve! lol) :D

on Saturday · Report

Jenna Gormam Ferb carried Faline inside while Phineas and Perry followed. Phineas sighed dreamily. Not paying attention he ran into the wall,

"oow" Phineas muttered,

"so.. You have a crush on Isabella?" Fer asked Phineas jumped,

"what? no of course not!" Phineas said blushing Ferb rolled his eyes and eyes and walked upstairs to their room. Ferb set Faline on her one little bed and pulled a cover over her.

A few hours when everyones asleep

Faline laid there. She couldn't sleep. She had such a big day! hher thoughts were interrupted by little foot steps. Her ear twitched,

"Hello" someone whispered. She turned her head to see a Chameleon,

"um hi" Faline replied,

"so you're the new family member! Welcome! You're lucky to have Phineas and Ferb as owners!" The Chameleon said excitedly,

"Yeah Phineas and Ferb are nice" The Chameleon smiled,

"by the way I'm steve" he said,

"I'm Faline" Faline answered.

on Saturday · Delete Post

Sarah DeBeau (*snort* Phineas ran into a wall, rofl! I don't where to continue this onto. Having writer's block, dang it!)

on Saturday · Report

Jenna Gormam oh I hate writers block thats why I wrote the last chapter of my story today so I could get over it. FIGHT THE POWA

on Saturday · Delete Post

Sarah DeBeau heh, I think we'll continue this story later. I gotta work through my block. lol

on Saturday · Report

Jenna Gormam k lolz

on Saturday · Delete Post

Emma White Faline got up limped out of the room. She wanted to go down for a nightime snack. She walked up to her foodish and ate the remains of her dinner. She went over to the couch and looked out the window at the night sky. After a while she fell asleep.

(Okay, can you write off of that?)

on Saturday · Report

Anna Rose Oh! Moxie and Rikki! That's what you should write about! Is this the next morning?

on Saturday · Report

Emma White (I guess? You'll have to ask Jenna and Sarah. I just got here.)

on Saturday · Report

Jenna Gormam What? the part when Phineas runs into a wall? No its like 8:32 PM

on Saturday · Delete Post

Sarah DeBeau (I'm gonna write about what happening at Pinky's!)

Pinky was having trouble falling asleep. The day had started out fine, meeting all the new agents, but had ended stressfully with Faline getting hurt. Pinky got up, and glanced at Moxie, who was sleeping soundly. He quietly walked to the living room, and decided to go outside. Once out, Pinky just wandered about, then lied down on a lawn chair, staring at the stars. A rustling sound came from behind him, and he jumped up. Looking around, he saw Sapphire sitting on the roof. "Isn't it a bit late to be outside?" "I guess so", Pinky replied, "But I couldn't sleep." "Oh.." Saffy said, seeming far less spunky than she was earlier. "Umm..you alright?", Pinky asked. "Fine!", Saffy said a bit too quickly. "I'm just sorta..tired." With that, she turned and walk higher onto the roof. Pinky stared after her for a moment. "That didn't seem much like her", he wondered, as he headed back in, "Maybe it was just a difficult first day for her."

on Saturday · Report

#

Oh I will is in the middle of the night...ok?

Moxie and Rikki were singing in unison while the stars shone on a moonlit evening.

"All my secrets you will keep If I'm sad together will weep.. You.. You will always pray for me It's so easy can't you see? I will love you forever..." They sang together.

They were about to kiss when Moxie woke up. Isabella was daydreaming about a kiss with Phineas when she woke up. Why did she wake up? Moxie was barking. LOUD.

"Moxie, what's wrong? You are barking like crazy." Isabella walked over to Moxie. Moxie jumped on to Isabella in a pointless effort to explain. "There was this moonlit night, and the stars were out! And Rikki can sing! And he was about to kiss me! And...it was all crazy and romantic...but still wacko!" She said.

"Looks like you had a crazy dream...wanna watch some tv?"

on Saturday · Report

#

Emma White Faline woke up once again and looked up at the Nightsky. She strolled around the house. Then noticed that the sliding glass door wasn't shut all the way. She squeezed through the crack. She found a overturned bin and jumped up onto the fence. She looked up at the sky some more.

on Saturday · Report

#

Anna Rose I think I have to go to bed soon...again! Geez...

Oh, and what did you think about my MxR dream thingy?

on Saturday · Report

#

Emma White Faline jumped down carefully and went to sit down on the porch. Watching the moon and stars. She decided to take a little nightime stroll. She walked down the street. Faline looked around to see if any of the other Agents were out tonight.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Peyton woke up completely bored. She got up and opened the door. She silently walked downstairs.

(uh-oh can't think of anything.. RUN! *gets smashed with a giant Writers Block*)

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Not another one. Okay let's add some excitment.

"Hello pretty girl." Faline heard a framiliar voice. It was the big Tom and his two henchman from earlier. "What do you want. I thought I showed you whose boss today." Faline snapped. "Yes but now your alone, injured, vunerable." The Tom says. "What are you going to do?" Faline asked unsure. "Don't worry, it'll be slow and painful." He said. The henchman hissed and yowled and advanced towards Faline. And then...everything went dark.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam (I thought of something!)

Peyton saw Rikki sitting on the couch watching tv,

"Hey Rikki!" she said as she jumped over the back of the couch and landing next to him

"Hi Peyton what are you doing up?" he asked,

Peyton recalled the reason she woke up... Faline

Flashback of Peytons dream

Peyton snuggle closer to Perry crying Pinky held Faline in his arms she was bleeding in the stomach,

"Everything will be ok Faline just trust me.. Trust all of us" Pinky said. Faline glanced around at everyone, unsure,

"Please Faline.." Moxie said who sat next to Rikki,

"I- I do" Faline said Peyton knew she was shy she saw her hide under the bush and she saw her run away before she was attacked by the cats the first time,

"I'll get Phineas and Ferb Saffy said as she ran inside. Past Steve,

"what happened?" Steve asked then he saw Faline and gasped,

"Faline are you ok?" he asked,

"I-I am" Faline answered though it hurt her just to speak.

The end of the flashback

"Hey Rikki have you ever had a dream that seems like It was, I don't know, a vision of the future?" Peyton asked. Rikki just stared at Peyton,

"uuhh no.." He answered,

"oh its jus-" Peyton stopped when she heard hissing and growling, "Oh no!" she said and ran outside. Rikki followed.

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Faline laid on the sidewalk bleeding horribly. Bites were all over her and her stomach was ripped up. There was a large gash in her neck, and her legs were cut open to the bone in places. She was barely breathing, holding on by a thread. Her breath was in quick whisps.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam The big tom cat scratched Faline once more and walked away with the other two. Pinky and Moxie ran across the street apparently they heard the sounds of the fight. They made it towards the Flynn-Fletcher yard. Moxie picked up the scent of blood and sped up. They finally made it and found Faline,

"Faline!" Pinky and Moxie yelled. Faline tilted her head slightly to see Pinky and Moxie. Pinky ran up to her and cradled her in his arms,

"Faline!" someone yelled behind them Moxie and Pinky turned to see it was Peyton and Rikki.

Peyton's nightmare was becoming true..

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Faline yelped in pain. It was just to unbearable. The blood gushed out of her stomach fast. She couldn't even speak. She just whined in pain. Pleading eyes looking around at everyone.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Perry practically flew downstairs when he heard the Yelps coming from Faline he opened the door and the first thing he saw was blood. He glanced up and saw Faline,

"Faline.." Perry whispered, "ar-are you ok?" he asked. He couldn't stand seeing such a young agent in pain,

"i-it hurts" Faline answered. She was crying. Perry sat down next to Peyton watching Faline. Peyton snuggled him she was crying too. Everyone was- (HOLY CHIZ SBTY IS ON lol)

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White ROFL! I just turned it on!

"Please get some help." Faline said softly. She closed her eyes and her head went limp, but she was still breatheing.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam (lolz its all dramatic then HOLY CHIZ SBTY IS ON its just so random)

Moxie cuddled Rikki she could hear Faline Moaning softly. Moxie was shaky,

"it's ok" Rikki assured her. Perry took out his agent spy watch and called monogram. The man appeared on the screen,

"What is it Agent P? It's late!" Monogram exclaimed, "wait whats wrong Agent P?" Monogram asked when he saw that Agent P was crying. Perry turned the watch around and Monogram could see Faline bleeding in Pinkys arms,

"Agent F! Don't worry Perry we'll send some of the agents over to help!" Monogram said. Then the screen went blank. Pinky leaned towards Faline and whispered in her ear "It's ok Faline they sent for help" Pinky wasn't sure if Faline was asleep or awake but he kept saying "don't worry"

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White She was unconcious. She had lost a lot of blood and it was looking pretty bleak. That's when Phineas and Ferb were heard opening the door to the house. They had heard the comotion and noticed Faline and Perry were missing.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam "I'll get Phineas and Ferb" Saffy said when she had first got there she ran past Steve and ran upstairs but Phineas and Ferb were already up they opened the door which almost hit Saffy.

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Faline diddn't stir. She just breathed lightly. She was moaning and whining in pain. She hoped help would be here soon.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Phineas opened the door and saw Faline Ferb gasped,

"oh no Faline" Phineas said. He carefully picked her up. He wished they had left the hospital up. He ran up to his parents room.

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Now that Phineas was running and bouncing her around, she felt light-headed. She moaned again. This time in sickness.

(Phineas you better stop before she, well, you know)

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam (BAHAHA)

"Mom Dad!" Phineas yelled as he burst into the room,

"What is is honey?" Linda asked sleepily,

"Mom! Faline is hurt!" Phineas yelled- (City of love is coming on!)

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White (Yeah)

Faline whimpered as if to say, "Get me off this crazy ride. I think I'm gonna be sick!"

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Linda and Lawence were wide awake now

The whole family (except Candace) were in the car Phineas held Faline in his arms. They had to leave all the animals home

"Perry what if she doesn't make it?" Peyton asked,

"Don't say that!" Pinky snapped. Which made Peyton jump,

"Calm down Pinky she'll be fine" Perry said but his voice was unsure.

on Saturday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Everything was just a blur of color to Faline right now. All one blob. Everyone's voice's echoed and merge to where they were not understandable. That when her sight turned black again and she was unconcious once more. Her breatheing slowed down. She was still bleeding in Phineas's lap, pretty bad still.

on Saturday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Perry and the others still stared at the spot where Faline was. Staring at the blood,

"Heheheh so you saw what I did to your friend huh? Oh that must have been the greatest moment ever watching her beg!" Someone said They all turned to see a dark figure on the fence, "Oh please don't hurt me!" The tom said pretending to be Faline,

"SHUT UP" pinky yelled at the tom.

on Sunday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Hours later Faline was in the operating room. Still everything was a blur. She was put on the anthistetic and then...black out.

When Faline woke up she was in her bed in Phineas and Ferb's room. Her whole stomach and back area was bandaged up. All her legs were stitched up. But there was something knew about her back right leg. It was just a metal stick. That's when she realized what had happened.

Faline got up and limped down the stairs and out the knew Playtpus/Fox door at the front and stepped out onto the porch. It was a nice sunny day. She called all her friends to see if they were around.

on Sunday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Perry and Pinky ran up towards her,

"Faline your alive! We were so worried!" Pinky said while wagging his tail,

"guys what happened?" Faline asked,

"you were attacked by those toms and badly injured! And then..." Perry trailed off,

"my leg.." Falline said, "I'm gonna make those guys pay!" Faline had a revenge look in her eye,

"Don't worry we already did" Pinky said this is when Faline finally noticed that they were covered in scratches and there was a bad smell,

"What did you guys do?" Faline asked

Flashback

The big tom jumped down from the fence,

"Why would you do that to her?" Pinky asked still shocked. The tom simply made a motion that look like bowing he showed Pinky the marks on his neck. It was covered in dried blood, "Well you're the one who attacked her first!" Pinky yelled,

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" the tom yelled and attacked pinky the there were more cats now. They all attacked the other agents,

"Perry theres to many of them!" Rikki shouted,

"Don't worry other agents are coming!" Like Perry said more agents entered the backyard,

"Retreat Agents retreat!" A big guard dog yelled the agents did as they were told, "Ok Spunky this is where you come in handy" The dog said to the small skunk. The little black and white creature waddled towards the toms and before they could run he sprayed them all. The Cats made a disgusted noise and ran away.

End of flashback

"oh that explains the sratches and the stink but what happened to my leg?" Faline asked,

"They injured you really bad. One bit your leg hard" Pinky answered,

"Oh and none of the others know we'll just have to ease them into it, They're still pretty shooken up" Perry said,

"Ok" Faline nodded.

on Sunday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Faline walked down the steps trying out her knew leg. It was odd, but in a way neat. Sure she lost a limb in a battle, but that just proved how much she can handle. She nearly died. But made it out with her life. And losing one limb was a small price to pay to be able to stay alive.

on Sunday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Moxie,Rikki,Peyton and Saffy entered the backyard. They all saw Faline and ran up to her. They all crowded around,

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked,

"I'm fine. Thanks!" Faline answered,

"what did they scary vet person do to you? Moxie asked,

"I... don't remember" Faline replied,

"why di-" Saffy stopped when she saw Faline's leg was gone and replaced with the metal stick thing, "What happened to your leg?" she asked.

on Sunday · Delete Post

#

Emma White "It was amputated and replaced with a fake one. The Toms ruined it and they had to get rid of it." Faline explained. "But don't worry. I'm fine." Faline reassured. Much more positivley then last night." That's when Phineas and ferb came running out the back door to see her. The boys had fallen asleep during her surgery last night and wanted to see her fake leg. "Hi Faline!" Phineas greeted his pet. "Check it out...it's so cool!" Phineas said pointing at Faline's new leg. Faline chuckled and shrugged.

on Sunday · Report

#

Jenna Gormam Everyone let out an "ah" and a "ooh" as they heard this,

"does it hurt?" Peyton asked,

"no, it doesn't really feel like anything.." Faline answered,

"thats so cool" Rikki said

everyone agreed.

on Sunday · Delete Post

#

Emma White Phineas bent down to take a closer look. Oh how this fasinated him. He got back up. With a huge grin on his face he said. "Come on Ferb! Let's go tell the others!" Faline laughed.

on Sunday · Report


	4. lol can't think of a name for this chap

Ok I know Channy fans are gonna try to kill me but I used to love Channy and now it sucks.. There was a part Anna wrote about Channy but since I dislike it so much I deleted it.. Sorry I was in a bad mood when I deleted it. My alarm clock didn't wake me up so I was late and I didn't get breakfast and Theres these ID cards you have to use to get on the bus and I forgot mine so they wouldn't drive me to school! FML lol I'm sure all the Channy fans have probably stopped reading by now.. Oh well Enjoy!

* * *

#

(WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST? Geez, you two went crazy with this story! Guess it's my turn!)

Ferb carefully picked up Faline and brought her inside while Phineas called Isabella and some of their other friends. They were at their house in no time, and all inspected Faline's fake leg. All their pets stroked the fox, Faline finding it rather amusing that they were fussing over her. Peyton's eyes searched the yard, and suddenly spotted Sapphire climbing the side of the house. The squirrel reached a window and paused, looking into the yard. She appeared to sigh, then darted in the window. Peyton gasps. What she thinking, going inside their house? She slipped away from the kids, and scrambled upstairs to search for Sapphire. Candace's room? Nope, thank goodness. Bathroom, not there. Peyton was headed to Phineas and Ferb's room, which Sapphire was in. She never saw her though, because the squirrel had gone in, hearing Perry's watch go off. Major Monogram informed her that Agent P had a mission, and to go get him. Sapphire popped out the window,and was about to signal to Perry, but changed her mind, and ran around to the street. Everyone was focused on Faline, they wouldn't want to be bothered. With a moment's hesitation, Sapphire dashed down the street, deciding to take care of the mission herself.

last Sunday · Report

#

That's when Faline heard the challenging Yowls. Faline dashed outside to see him, The Big Tom. "Well well, what do we have here." He said. Faline growled. "Just an ignorant feline who should have learned his lesson last night, and his coming back to get his hiney wooped by a fox!" She spat. "Aren't you a little over confident miss." He answered. "If I were you I wouldn't talk like that to a Agent of the O.W.C.A! No why don't you come over here so I can finish you off!" Faline shot back. He ran towards her. Faline leaped and ended up a few feet behind him. "Guys! Get Phineas and ferb distracted! I'm going to need to use a couple of moves that would give me away if they saw!" The Tom rushed at her. She rammed into him knocking him down. He skid a couple of feet off, then got back up. The Tom hissed and ran at her. Faline leaped then came down on his back and bit his spine. He ran around in pain yowling. This was going to be a short fight. She jumped off of him. He ran at her again. This time Faline put her front paws on the ground, and spun her back legs at his front legs, tripping him. Faline leaped onto his back again. She had him pinned. Faline was about to deliver the killing bite to the neck but stopped short. She whispered into his hear, "You try to hurt me again, then I will kill you. If I let you up, and you leave this neighborhood, I will spare your life. So will you leave for good?" The dazed Tom nodded. She let him off. "Now go on! Get off of my Turf and never come back!" Faline called as he ran off, and dissapeared from The Suburbs for good. Faline looked over at her Agent friends out of breath.

last Sunday · Report

#

After a few minutes. Peyton came outside with Perry's watch,

"Psst Perry!" Peyton whisper/shouted. Perry didn't reply, "PERRY!" Peyton grabbed a rock and threw it at him,

"Ow" Perry said while rubbing the back of his head where the rock hit him. He turned around to see Peyton. She signaled him to come. He came to her like she wanted,

"It's Monogram" Peyton said when she was sure no one was listening. Perry looked at the watch,

"Perry why are you still at your house! You have a mission!" Monogram said angrily. Perry made a chattering noise as if saying 'Why are you yelling? No one told me!', "We told agent S to go get you! What happened?" Perry looked around. Saffy was no where to be seen,

"ugh gosh dangit Saffy.." Perry muttered.

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

Faline walked into the house to go get a drink of water. She looked over at Perry and saw he was stressed. "What's wrong?" Faline asked.

last Sunday · Report

#

"Saffy's missing" Perry answered, "She could be anywhere. I don't understand why she would just run off when she was supposed to tell me about my missi-" Perry paused "Thats where she is! She went off on the mission by herself! She could get in serious trouble!" Perry said,

"What's wrong? She just wants to do a mission" Faline was confused,

"No you don't get it! Doofensmirtz beats her. He takes over the tri-state area then the world and we'll all be slaves named Joe!" Perry yelled,

...

"Joe?" Faline asked, "Did someone drop you when you were a baby?"

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

"Well anyway, can I be of any help?" Faline asked eagerly.

last Sunday · Report

#

"Uh sure.. Did Carl ever make your hat?" Perry asked,

"No.." Faline answered,

"Great! Doofensmirtz has a soft spot for cute mindless animals! Just distract him and I'll get Saffy. Ok?" Faline nodded.

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

"Just don't know how cute and mindless I can be with bandage wrapping up half my body and a metal stick as a leg. More like cute, mindless, and disabled." Faline joked.

last Sunday · Report

#

(Yay! You wrote something, and sorry I left again. My mom made me get off. :P please continue the story, I'll post a part soon.)

last Sunday · Report

#

Perry smiled,

"I have an idea!" He said.

*Commercial*

"So wanna go on a date?" a man asked. The girl appeared to be angry and hit him. The man fell to the floor unconscious,

"She just drank Hate-o-rade! Drink it and hate the first person that asks you something!" a voice said from somewhere off screen

*End of commercial*

Faline sat there in a teddy bear costume,

"Seriously Perry? I was just kidding!" Faline said rather annoyed,

"Well maybe next time you should not have a good point!" Perry replied.

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

(oh god, nice one Jenna! :D rats, having writer's block. *writers block swings toward me* I duck. HAHA! )

last Sunday · Report

#

(Oh sure I get crushed with writers block twice and she just dodges it! how unfair! *Gets crushed with writers block* Oh come on! *muffled*)

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

"Well myabe hurt animals are cuter. If a mutated Chinese Crested can be cute when it looks like an alien, then a fox can be cute when it has injuries. I was gonna scratch on his door and show him the best Puppy-Dog eyes I can mange." Faline said.

last Sunday · Report

#

"stop complaining" Perry said as they both got in his hovercraft,

"I'm roasting in here!" Faline pouted,

"We have to save Saffy so stop whining" Perry snapped. Faline just moaned.

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

Faline just looked over all of Danville. Then she saw Doof's building. "That's it?" She asked.

last Sunday · Report

#

Perry simply nodded,

"yep that's the building were our nemesis lives" Perry answered,

"so what do I do?" Faline asked,

"just act cute and distract Doofensmirtz I'll give you a signal when you can stop" Perry said,

"What's the signal" Faline asked. Perry smiled mischievously and pulled out a flare gun from the glove compartment (is that what its called?),

"Oh you'll know"

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

Haha ok...where is Moxie...oh okay here comes something...

Moxie was majorly overwhelmed. First her friend got attacked by toms (twice) and then...Saffy the Squirrel...her newest friend went missing! It was a whole lot for one day, and her dreams of being a secret agent were slowly turning out differently than she had hoped. At least all the agents were going to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's house.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was a not so evil villiian. He had a soft spot for animals, and not a lot of the agents had their hats yet. Doofenshmirtz would think they were mindless adorable pets and they could look for Saffy.

Rikki walked next to her. She remembered the dream she had about him. "You know, this agent stuff has always been soooo crazy..." Rikki said. "You are used to this stuff?" Moxie asked.

"Well, no...it's just...usually when stuff like this happens I try to look on the upside of things. And I mean...nothing has been...good lately." Rikki said. "Yeah, I wish we could cheer up too..." Moxie sighed.

"Oh, what about when we got Phineas and Isabella to kiss? That was really cool..." Rikki said. "Totally..." Moxie said. She was falling for Rikki...hard.

last Sunday · Report

#

(she's falling for Rikki? That must hurt! One time I fell and scraped my leg!)

The hovercraft was parked outside. Faline went up the elevator to Doofensmirtz's room. She began barking (or whatever foxes do) and a few seconds later .Doofeshmirtz opened the door with a ray gun,

"Who was that? don't make m-" Doofenshmirtz stopped talking when he saw Faline in her teddy bear suit,

"Oh you're such a cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Doofenshmirtz cooed. 'This is my nemesis?' Faline thought as Doofenshmirtz snuggled her

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

Moxie stood at the door of Doofenshmirtz's room. She wanted to go in and fight crime. But Faline already had it covered. "Let's go ahead in." Rikki said behind her.

"Gosh, are you always into crashing the party?" Moxie asked. "Um...yeah pretty much." Rikki said. "Do you think you could look like a cute mindless amimal? We are from different worlds. You are a raccoon, and I am a maltese." Moxie said.

"Check out my cute face." Rikki said. His eyes grew huge and he smirked. He was adorable...

"Um, it's good...let's hurry in." Moxie said. For the first time in a while, she felt happier...and just like a secret agent.

last Sunday · Report

#

"Okay time to work some fox magic." She thought. She licked his face and yapped happily. "All to easy." She thought.

last Sunday · Report

#

Faline looked around quickly, but couldn't spot Saffy anywhere. She didn't have her hat yet either, so Doof wouldn't know she was an agent, but he probably wouldn't be thrilled with a squirrel in his building. "Saffy, where the heck are you?", Faline thought worriedly.

last Sunday · Report

#

Moxie slowly pushed open the door as Rikki followed her. "Aw...more pets! Oh, how cute! Wait...this is fishy...oh...fried food...gotta go for a second..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He hurried to the bathroom and placed Faline down. "This is our chance. Let's look for Saffy." Moxie said.

last Sunday · Report

#

Perry always loved the hard way. He climbed up the building with his rope and crawled in the window. The first thing he saw was a giant fan that had a sign over it that said "The Fan-Inator" Perry jumped when he heard someones voice down the hall,

"Are you hungry-wungry? Don't worry! I make a mean milkshake!" Doofenshmirtz's said. Perry was about to jump out the window but he was to late, "Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz said shocked. Perry saw Doofenshmirtz holding Moxie, Rikki and Faline. Doofenshmirtz hit a button on the wall. A arm grabbed Perry and put him in a giant cage that hung from the ceiling.

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

Rikki, Moxie, and Faline all gasped with dismay when Doof captured Perry. He placed them all down in a pen, and walked over to Perry, going into one of those monoluoge (spelled wrong, i know.) speeches. The other agents lifted their heads above the pen, hoping to spot Saffy or a way to free Perry from the trap.

last Sunday · Report

(oh I wanna explain Doof's plan)

"You see Perry the Platypus I hate summer days When it's so hot. I always go to the beach and its crowded with all these annoying kids and babies so I built the fan-Inator so I can blow the sun away! MWAHAHAHAHAH" Doofenshmirtz explained,

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

(*snort* That was epic Jenna! btw, where the heck did Emma go? Wasn't she just here?)

last Sunday · Report

#

(I don't know)

last Sunday · Delete Post

#

(Emma's coming to write her part now! So wait until she has before you do anything else!)


End file.
